A Hard Heart To Win
by Majin Maljita
Summary: It's a dark highschool story about love and loss. There are also some scenes that may break your heart, if you can't handle it, don't read it.
1. The Loss of a Friend

**A Hard Heart To Win**

**A/N:** This new fanfiction is more of a darker outlook on life. It's a highschool fic, no doubt. But it emphasizes the real problems that real teenagers have, not the fake ones that you see in all these other generic highschool bulma/vegeta stories. I hope you'll enjoy it, just be warned that things in here can get pretty bad so if you don't have the heart to read a part of the story, please don't flame me for it. But anyways, on with the fanfiction. I hope you guys will like it as much as I will enjoy writing it.

**Note:** I gave some of the DBZ characters actual names, but they still have their real names as nicknames. I hope you don't mind.

**Disclaimer: This will be the first and last, as always. I do not own DBZ and nor will I ever. But I do own the characters that I made up and threw in here, so, you can't sue me for those. I also do not own any songs or any copyrighted things that I decide to throw in here.**

* * *

"Guys, am I getting fat?"

Those words poured from the mouth of a voluptuous black haired seventeen year old. Her name was Christina King, but most people just called her 'Chichi' because of her double D Cup sized breasts. The girl took one glance over in her full length mirror that she had hanging up in her school locker before slamming it shut to wait upon the opinions of her best friends.

"Mirror mirror on the wall! Am I the fattest one of all?"

An eighteen year old girl with powdered blue hair mocked as she stared at the hideous yellow color of her locker. She was pretending to be her best friend who asked the same question everyday. The girl's name was Bulma Arianna Briefs. All of the girls in the school cowered in her presence. She had been arrested three times for assault and battery charges but her name had been cleared because of her rich father. With a snicker, she shook her head and walked away from Christina with disinterest.

"What crawled up her ass and died today?"

It was a tall blonde girl who spoke those words. Her name was Jenna Jordan, but everyone just called her 'Eighteen.' This was due to the fact that she could drink down eighteen beers before she got hammered. She was a real party animal. This eighteen year old spent most of her nights at parties rather than studying and doing homework. Usually Bulma didn't just walk away from an opportunity to rag on her best friend. Something must have really been bothering her for her to pass up the opportunity to crack a couple insults.

"Her brother died of a heroin overdose last night."

That was the voice of Amanda Armstrong. The auburn haired seventeen year old was probably the nicest one out of the whole group. Besides Bulma, she was probably the only other one that actually got good grades in school. Although, she did have her share of troubles in the homestead. Just like the rest of her peers that attended this high school.

"Oh man," Jenna sighed. "She's going to need us to be there for her today. Something tells me that if we don't, she's going to get arrested again."

"So what?," Christina barked. "Her name's just going to get cleared again because Daddy loves his little _princess_."

"That's not the point!" Amanda shot back in response. "We're her best friends! Best friends are supposed to be there for each other through everything! It doesn't matter if she can get her name cleared. It's up to us to prevent it from happening in the first place!"

"How could you be so heartless Christina?," Jenna spat.

"Look, I don't care if you think I'm heartless. I'm just not going down with her if she gets into another fight. I have more important things to worry about!"

"Like what? Your hair?"

"Shut up, Jenna! You have no idea what I go through on a daily basis so why don't you just keep your mouth shut about things you have no idea about! I'm not going to stand here and argue about this anymore! I have to get to class." With that, she turned and walked towards her next class fuming over what her best friends just said about her. She was truly sorry that her best friend lost her brother and understood her pain. Unfortunately, the center of her world could not be what was going on in Bulma's life at that moment.

"Well," Amanda started slowly, "I know who NOT to call if I'm in the hospital."

"Yeah, really. Come on. Let's go check up on Bulma."

* * *

The two girls walked outside to see if any of their friends were out there who might know where Bulma would be hiding. The blonde quickly spotted her boyfriend, her brother, and Amanda's boyfriend, Joseph Armstrong. She had legally gotten her last name changed to match his. Her real last name was Jones. Although, the two had been dating for four years so everyone considered them practically married. Jenna set her icy blue eyes on her boyfriend who was taking a few hits off of a blunt and passing it to her brother. Joseph didn't smoke.

"Krillin! Have you seen Bulma anywhere?"

Jenna's boyfriend looked up at his girlfriend as he took his last hit and passed it to her brother, Jamison. Krillin was a short eighteen year old with a shaved head. He loved weed. Almost as much as he loved his girlfriend. Sometimes he loved it more, especially when he was stressed out. She hated his bad habit but she did it too at times, so she couldn't really say anything to him.

"Nope, can't say that I have, hon."

"Seventeen?" She asked her brother.

Everyone called him 'seventeen' because that's how many minutes he lasted in bed, as all the girls said about him. It was also his lucky number. The black haired eighteen year old turned his icy blue eyes upon his sister and shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Joey?" Amanda asked as she turned towards her boyfriend.

"I told you I didn't fucking want to talk to you."

"Joey, please! This is important."

"NO, I haven't seen her."

"Thanks," she replied sadly.

Joseph was always mean to his girlfriend but she stayed by his side because they had been together so long. Amanda still loved him but she wasn't sure if he even felt the same way anymore. They were always arguing and getting into one stupid fight after the other. It was ridiculous. Everytime she went to break up with him, he'd always do something to change her mind. That's why everyone said they were practically married.

With a sigh, both girls turned and walked away in search of their best friend.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A nineteen year old boy sat out in front of his house with his best friend at his side. His ebony hues focused hard on a navy blue Lamborghini Mercialago that just pulled up in front of his house. It had been _his_ car. The black haired teen sighed as he saw who stepped out of the vehicle. It was _his_ sister.

The blue haired teen approached the spot where two of her childhood friends were sitting. She had left school because she couldn't handle being there at the moment. She didn't even know why she went. It was meant to be a way of coping with _his_ death, but it failed.

"Why aren't you in school?" The nineteen year old asked curiously.

"I can't handle it right now," she replied as she took a seat next to him.

"Hn," the boy snickered.

"How are you taking it, Goku?" She asked the eighteen year old sitting besides him.

"I can't believe it," Goku replied with tears forming in his eyes.

"You guys weren't holding his hand as he died," The other boy said between grit teeth.

"I'm sorry," Bulma whispered.

"How could he have been so stupid?!" He spat angrily.

There was silence before the black haired nineteen year old burst out in an angry tirade.

"I told him enough was enough!! I told him to stop and he wouldn't listen! He just ignored me! I tried to take the needle away but he held me back until it was all over with! I grabbed his hand because I saw he was slipping in and out of conciousness. Then he just stopped breathing. I tried to do CPR but it didn't work. He was dead. He died and it's all my fault. I didn't stop it."

He put his hands over his eyes and just started bawling his eyes out.

"Vegeta," Bulma said with tears forming in her eyes. "It's not your fault. It was Davis'. He killed himself."

"He's dead, he's dead," he just kept repeating over to himself.

"No, never dead, Vegeta. He'll always be with us," Goku said through his own tears.

"Right," the blue haired girl added in.

"I'm so sorry, Bulma. I'm so sorry," Vegeta sobbed.

"I forgive you," she said as she wrapped an arm around his back and rested her head on his shoulder. She eyed Goku who had his hand on Vegeta's other shoulder.

The other two teens sat in silence while their best friend shed tears for his lost companion.

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaanddd.. I think I'm going to end it right there. The next couple chapters will be describing the lives of the teens that are involved in this story. And they all haven't been properly introduced yet, but they will. And you'll see more of their lives and things that happen as the story unfolds. I hope you guys like it, I really do. Review and let me know what you think!


	2. Spotlight: Bulma

**A Hard Heart To Win**

**A/N: **I was sad to see that I only had one review, but pleased with the number of hits on the story. Now, if everyone knew how to use a review button, that would be wonderful! Anyways, I'm not going to stop writing this story even if it doesn't appeal to people, because I like it, and as long as I like it, that's all that matters. I'm going to be putting a lot of effort into this story, I promise. I have a lot of inspiration for it. But anyways, on with the chapter!

* * *

**The life story of Bulma Arianna Briefs...**

Bulma was eighteen years old in the twelfth grade. Her father was Doctor Davis Sergio Briefs The Second. He was the creator of Capsule Corporation and Hopoi Capsules. They lived in Sacramento, California. She grew up with the hopes of becoming one of the world's greatest inventors, just like her father. Her IQ was above average and she was smarter than the average teenager. Although, she attended a normal public high school just like the rest of her friends. Her parents had tried making her go to private school but she refused. She wanted to live like a normal kid, so her parents granted her wish. Bulma lived with her father, mother, and her two brothers, Davis Sergio Briefs The Third and Giovanni Roman Briefs. She was the middle child out of her siblings. They were all only a year apart in age, as well. Davis had been nineteen and Giovanni was seventeen. There was nobody the blue haired girl loved more than her brothers. They were her everything.

Unfortunately, the three siblings had had a rough life growing up. Their parents were almost never home. Their father was always busy working and their mother was always out shopping, at the spas, or else she was vacationing with their father. Their parents took frequent vacations.

Davis was supposed to be the next one in line to take over the company when their father retired. Instead, he had never finished school. Davis dropped out when he was sixteen years old. Her father had disowned him and told him he would never amount to anything in life. That's when her older brother got into drugs. His addiction had started by smoking cigarettes. Then he moved on to Marijuana when the cigarettes weren't doing anything for him, anymore. After he got tired of that, he started doing cocaine. Ecstasy came next and then he tried shrooms. He finally settled on Heroin and did it for a year and a half. Until it finally took his life.

Bulma had done cocaine and ecstasy a couple times with her brother when she was stressed out. Once her grades started slipping, that's when she vowed not to touch it anymore. She did not want the same thing to happen to her as had happened to Davis. She would not let herself be a disappointment unto her father. She was his only daughter. She had to be worth something.

The eighteen year old girl didn't really keep boyfriends anymore. She had come into the habit of being promiscuous because of all the time and effort she placed on her studying. She had no time for a boyfriend. The young genius had nothing but straight A's. Her last relationship failed her greatly. Her boyfriend's name had been Yamcha Robbins. They went out for seven years. Although, she found out only a few months ago that he had been cheating on her since they were sixteen years old. They broke up in the beginning of the school year. Yamcha and Bulma had fought almost everyday when they were going out. He'd slapped her a couple of times when they were fighting. The nineteen year old freshman in college had been a very abusive boyfriend and because of it, Bulma no longer believed in true love.

Her heart was closed off to all men.

She didn't let anybody in.

Not even her best friends knew everything about her. There was only one person that she felt like she could open up to, and that was Amanda. The seventeen year old was the only one that she felt she could completely trust. She was very wary of the other two.

Especially Christina.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Bulma looked up from her current position when she heard the footsteps of Goku's older brother, Radditz Rameses Sajournas. She didn't smile, nor did she even bother to say hello. It was not a time for words. Just a time to be there for one of her best friends. She slowly pulled away from Vegeta as his sobs ceased to escape from his body. The young genius leaned back in her chair and sighed deeply. This was hard on everyone sitting here right now. Extremely. She felt guiltier because she used to do drugs with her older brother. She could have gotten him to stop when she stopped. But she didn't want to get involved, never thinking that her brother was actually going to die from misusage.

"Bad things happen to good people," Radditz said as if he were reading the girl's mind. He'd known her long enough to know exactly what she was thinking at that moment in time.

"They shouldn't. They should happen to bad people. To idiots," she snapped after his comment. Then she paused and hung her head down in sorrow and whispered out, "My brother was an idiot."

"No!" Vegeta bit back. "He wasn't an idiot! He was just... troubled! But could you blame him?! Having a father like your's?"

The girl bit her tongue to keep from arguing with him at this point in time. Instead, she gave him a harsh glare that spoke all the words she wanted to say. She had great respect and admiration for her father. He had achieved so much in his life time. He started from the very bottom and built his way all the way up to the top. Not many people could say that they did that. Yes, maybe he had bad judgement at times, but he was not a bad person. Some of the medications and vaccines he had helped invent saved the lives of many people. Although, holding it in became too much to handle and she had to vent some of her anger, somehow.

"Don't think for one second that my father never cared about my brother, because he did! When my brother quit school, my father cried for weeks. He just wanted to see Davis make something of himself. When he started taking drugs, he wondered what he ever did to deserve it. Davis broke my father's heart! My father loved him with everything he had! Maybe even more than he loves me and Giovanni! He just wanted to see him succeed. To do something for himself that would make him proud. But he didn't. My father did more for Davis than he ever did for us! So don't you tell me that my father didn't care! Davis didn't have it as bad as he made it out to be. My father tried to raise Davis right! Giovanni and I had to raise ourselves! You know why? Because Daddy was always too busy with Davis and Mommy was never there!"

The powdered blue haired girl got up from her seat in a storm of rage and got into her Lamborghini. She had to get out of there before Vegeta said something else about her family. Or before anyone gave her pity. She hated pity more than anything. It wasn't like giving pity would do anything to change the past. So why couldn't they just keep their sympathy to themselves?

* * *

**Bulma's Friendships...**

Vegeta Hassan Akil The Fourth was one of the people that Bulma had known the longest. In fact, he was the first friend that the girl ever had. He had never been much with showing emotion, ever since he was younger. In fact, he never usually even cried. Davis' death had been too much for him to handle, since they had been best friends from birth, practically. Vegeta had always been a little trouble maker. There wasn't a day that went by where he wasn't in trouble for something. Davis, too. The two had been total partners in crime. Both had been locked up for illegal drug usage and possession, assault and battery, and had various other fines. They'd been bailed out every single time because of her father. The three teenagers used to hang out together until they were thirteen years old. That's when the boys went their separate ways.

Vegeta used to tease her everyday of their lives. He had always found a way to make her cry, no matter what they were doing. His favorite tactics had been tripping her, pushing her off the swing, accidentally throwing any kind of sports ball at her, accidentally running into her, and making fun of her hair. Every single tactic had worked on her when they were younger. When she was ten, she got less sensitive and since then all the two did was argue. They argued every day of their lives. Usually about something stupid. Although, whenever they needed a friend, they were there for each other. Through thick and thin. Davis used to ask Vegeta constantly if he would ever go out with his sister, but Vegeta always bitched at him for even bringing that idea up. He'd always used to state that if they ever dated, they would end up killing each other and Davis used to laugh, every single time.

Some good friendships came through her annoying companion, though. Like her friendships with Kakarot Kaelem Sajournas and Radditz Rameses Sajournas. Radditz was 21 and Kakarot was 18. They called Kakarot, 'Goku'. That was the nickname that his grandfather Gohan had given to him before he died. Vegeta had introduced them to her when they were only five years old, and they were best friends ever since. Through Goku, she had met Christina, someone that she wished she never met. He started dating Chichi when they were thirteen years old. They'd been together ever since and it didn't seem like they were going to break up any time soon, either. Although, her friendship with Christina, did have its ups. That's how she met Jenna and Jamison Jordan. She also met Krillin through Chichi.

Amanda, Bulma had known since freshman year of high school. They had always been competing for a better grade than the other. Bulma always won every competition they ever got into. Her knowledge, because she was a business major, was very versatile. So, eventually they called it a truce and became best friends. Now Bulma was almost inseperable from Amanda. Except for when Amanda was around her very annoying boyfriend. That seemed to be a lot lately. The blue haired woman rarely saw much of her best friend anymore. Even in classes.

* * *

A familiar scent mixed with the wafting smell of cigarette smoke invaded the eighteen year old's nostrils. She knew who it was without even having to turn her head. It was the last person she wanted to see right now. Especially because the person only knew how to make a situation worse.

"I figured I'd find you here," the person replied.

* * *

**A/N:** Gee, I wonder who it could be? Any takers? Anyways, like always, let me know what you thought of this chapter, I really appreciate feedback, people! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flaming will be ignored! Sooo, review!


	3. Hardship of Friendship

**A Hard Heart To Win**

**A/N: **I'd just like to thank the two reviewers for their input. It's much appreciated. But anyways, here's another chapter. So enjoy!

**

* * *

**

"I figured I'd find you here," the person quiped.

"What are you doing here, Christina?"

"I lied to the other two to come and find you. I knew where you'd be. I'm surprised they haven't figured it out. I stopped by Vegeta's house, first. I saw Radditz, Goku, and Vegeta sitting outside. I asked if they saw you but they didn't know where you took off to. Obviously, I did. I know you well enough by now to know where you hide when something's bothering you."

"Good for you," she snapped. "What do you want? A medal? Or the chest to pin it on?"

"Well, obviously I have the chest to pin it on," she replied while looking down at her double D cups. The raven tressed girl let out a friendly chuckle before continuing, "I know you don't like me much and I can understand why. I'm not a very good friend at all. Your best friends are right. Yes, I did take your childhood best friend away from you. I'm a compulsive liar and you hate liars. I'm not totally oblivious. But for once, I wanted to help. I know what it's like dealing with loss. My mother died from a cocaine overdose when I was younger. It's hard, isn't it? Especially when you know you could have done something about it, but you chose not to get involved. At least thats what my father tells me, I was too young to really remember."

"Was your mother's death accidental or planned?"

"Accidental."

"Davis planned his."

"Oh," the seventeen year old replied solumnly.

"Even if I had gotten him help, he still would have killed himself. He couldn't take living anymore. He talked about suicide since he dropped out of high school. He saw himself as a failure, like he would never be able to do anything but screw up. I told him he still had the chance to make something of himself, but he thought life was over when my father told him he would never amount to anything. In Davis' eyes, he had already commit the ultimate failure. He failed his father. That's all he ever wanted was my father's approval. But nothing he did was ever good enough for daddy. He knew he was loved, he wasn't stupid. He just felt like he didn't have a purpose in life."

"Everyone has a purpose in life, though," Chichi shot back.

"Is that really true, though? Look around you in the real world for one second. What about the bums sitting on the street begging for money because that's the only way they can survive. Is that really a purpose? Is their purpose to be poor for their entire lives? Is their purpose to die on the streets, hungry and cold? That's more like a punishment. Some people destroy their purposes and become useless wastes of litter on our streets. But it's their own fault for doing it. We have no fate but what we make for ourselves." (Disclaimer: Copyright to Terminator).

"And they call me heartless," the black haired girl snapped.

"Survival of the fittest, my dear."

Those were the last words out of Bulma's mouth before she got back into her Lamborghini and took off to another location that hopefully nobody knew about it. Somewhere she could go in peace and quiet.

Vegeta's sister's house.

* * *

**The life story of Christina April King...**

Christina was seventeen years old in the twelfth grade. She was younger than most of the students in her grade. That didn't really matter to her, though. She was more focused on getting good grades so she could make something of herself. Her father's name was Dante Phineas King. She couldn't really remember her mother's name because she had died when she was only three years old. Her father was the supervisor and head chef of the kitchen at the Marriott Hotel. Chichi worked under him. She was pretty skilled in the kitchen and was one of the most amazing cooks in the entire city of San Francisco. It was the city where she was born and raised and currently resided. Her high school was not limited to taking in kids only in the city of Sacramento but from all different areas of California.

She was an only child and liked it that way. It had given her more time to study under her father's wing in the arts of culinary. The inseperable pair of father and daughter lived comfortably. They were not terribly rich but owned a nice home overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge.

One problem the teen had was lying. Sometimes she liked to make up stories about friends who didn't really exist. It was just to cover up for the fact that she felt like a loner because the only real friend she had was Goku. A huge dosage of insecurities also struck the girl on a daily basis. Sometimes she would get so overwhelmed that she'd have a panic attack in the middle of class. Goku did his best to fight those insecurities whenever she got them by reminding her of how beautiful she really was.

The black haired girl met Goku when she was only ten years old because they attended the same school. Three years later, after being best friends for two years, they started dating and eventually ended up going out. She enjoyed cooking for her boyfriend and tending to his every need. She had to admit, she did get annoyed with some of the things that Kakarot did, but that was typical and to be expected in every relationship. Although, she did seem to pick out a lot of his flaws and shove them back in his face on a daily basis. That's why everyone considered her to be heartless, but deep down, she really did have a huge heart and tried to take care of everyone.

Even if they wanted nothing to do with her.

* * *

_see, imma tell you, like you told me_

_cash rules everything around me_

_singing dollar dollar bill, y'all_

_dollar dollar bill, y'all_

_singing dollar dollar bill, y'all_

_dollar dollar bill, y'all_

_and she used to be the sweetest girl..._

Those were the words that poured from the stereo of Bulma's radio as she arrived at her best friend's sister's house. It was really a sad song if one really listened to the lyrics, even though it was a rap song. It spoke of prostitution and the changes that people face when dealing with money. It can make a person to degrade themselves just because the world was ruled by currency. It described both Vegeta's sister and herself. She was the sweetest girl until she realized that money was the root of everything in the modern day world. If you didn't have money, there was no way that you were ever going to survive. Life wasn't about fairytale love and happily ever after's. Life was cold, harsh, and real. The powdered blue haired girl sighed as she stepped from her car and headed toward the front steps of the condominium. She just hoped that Cairo Avani Akil was home.

Bulma rose a hand to knock on the door when it opened suddenly.

"I was expecting you," a beautiful twenty year old girl said as she looked at her childhood best friend.

"How?"

"I know you better than you think Ms. Bulma."

The younger girl chuckled and replied, "I guess you do."

"Well don't just stand there, come on in!" The brunette said as she walked away from the door and took a seat in the living room.

She took a seat while giving the other girl a quick once over. Cairo stood at about 5'5'' and weighed at least 130 lbs. She had long flowing locks of brown hair with red streaks mixed in it. It was currently pulled back in a ponytail with a few strands framing her face. The girl was wearing a white wifebeater which she automatically assumed was Vegeta's. She was also wearing green, blue, and yellow plaid boxers. Those also had to belong to her brother. Unless they belonged to one of her clients, she wasn't going to ask. She also had tanned skin just like her brother's. But that's because they were of Greek and Arabic lineage. So the dark complexion was expected.

Bulma's own sapphire blues met with Cairo's dark browns.

"So tell me what's on your mind, doll." The twenty year old spoke.

"A lot," the other girl replied.

"I heard about Davis' death. Vegeta called me up last night. He didn't know where to turn, so he turned to his big sister, of course. I suppose you're in shock, as well. It doesn't look like you've been crying at all."

"I knew," she whispered.

"You knew what?" Cairo asked curiously.

"He was going to kill himself. He told me. He just said '_tonight's the night._'That's all he had to say for me to know what he was talking about. I could have said something to someone to stop it. I didn't really think he was going to do it. I should have done something, I should have!" She cried out, almost in tears because she was responsible for her brother's death.

"At least you got to say goodbye, right?"

"No. I never said goodbye! I didn't get to say goodbye! All I did was roll my eyes and tell him how much of a jerk he was. Then he kissed my forehead and told me he loved me. I just walked away in disgust. I didn't really think it was going to happen. Davis, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I could have saved you and I didn't!"

The tears for her loss finally came. Bulma broke down and cried right in the middle of Vegeta's sister's living room. Anyone who knew Bulma knew that crying was rare for her nowadays. Ever since her break up with Yamcha, she hadn't shed one tear. She never got emotional like this, anymore. The other girl had long since gotten up to comfort her best friend. Cairo embraced Bulma tightly whispering to her that everything would be okay and that Davis knew what he was doing. It wasn't her fault.

* * *

**The friendships of Christina April King...**

Christina really didn't have any friends until she was nine years old. Her first real best friend had been the love of her life, Goku. She met Radditz, his older brother, shortly afterwards. Although, they weren't really friends at all. Just acquaintances. Then she met Vegeta afterwards. She hated him with a passion and the feeling was mutual. Her first girl best friend had been Jenna Jordan. They had been friends since they were nine years old. They still weren't close as real best friends were supposed to be. Chichi would never tell her anything, even though she trusted her with her life. Then she met Jamison, but they weren't really friends, either. Krillin, she had met about the same time that she met Goku. They had clicked instantly but now he was so different. They still talked a lot and hung out by themselves, sometimes. Jenna and Krillin started dating through her. They both had a crush on each other but were too shy to tell one another, so she opened her big mouth and got them together. Yamcha had also been a friend of her's at one point. She had met Bulma soon after she met Yamcha and ended up hooking them up, as well. That was one of the reasons why Bulma despised her so much. Besides the fact that they used to get into arguments about how Christina took her childhood best friend away from her. Amanda and Joseph she met through Bulma. Amanda was a good person to talk to and she really liked her. That was one of the only people she could really trust, besides Goku.

* * *

Just at that moment, Vegeta burst through the door of his sister's apartment. He snarled when he found the blue haired woman in the arms of his sister. His black depths met with his sister's brown ones. "Don't tell me you've turned lesbian, now, Cai." He was making a joke because he sense the tension in the atmosphere.

"Very funny, Vegeta," she snapped as she pulled away from the eighteen year old. "Now's not the time to be cracking jokes. Bulma really needs us."

"Speaking of which, I actually came here to check on her for Kakarot since we both knew she'd end up here."

"Well, who else is she going to turn to because you two boneheads don't listen?"

"Kakarot does, I don't."

"My point exactly," she sighed.

"You both can stop talking about me as if I'm not here now. It's really quite annoying."

Both siblings turned their eyes upon their blue haired friend.

"Vegeta, I have to tell you something." Bulma added after she got both of their attention. She stood up and walked right up to her best friend. She had to do this face to face with him. Blue eyes nervously met with his black ones and she bit her bottom lip.

"Well, spill it, woman."

"Last night, before you came over, I spoke to Davis. He'd been speaking of committing suicide for quite some time now. I never really took it seriously. But anwyays, last night, he came into the living room. He told me that last night was the night. That he was finally going to commit suicide. I didn't think much of it and I rolled my eyes and told him he was a jerk. I thought he was just trying to get a rise out of me, because he knew how much I hated it. I never thought he'd actually do it. He kissed my forehead and told me that he loved me and then met up with you. I could have stopped him, but I didn't. I'm sorry."

It took him a few minutes to register what she just said, but when she did, he snapped. "You fucking bitch!" He growled as he shot out a hand and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground a few inches. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT MY BEST FRIEND'S DEAD! HOW COULD YOU? HE WAS YOUR BROTHER! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU NEVER IGNORE THAT SHIT?"

"I'm sorry!" She cried out.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU **LET** YOUR BROTHER DIE! What kind of person are you?" He snapped. Then he released his fingers from around her throat, letting her drop to the floor in a crying heap. "Stay away from me, you dirty selfish cunt. I don't want to speak to you for a long time."

"Vegeta, it wasn't her fault!" Cairo tried to say in her friend's defense.

"Don't you stick up for her! She's a murderer!" He growled before he walked out of his sister's apartment and slammed the door behind him. Hard.

"What have I done?" Bulma cried out having lost her best friend.

* * *

**A/N:** And, that's where I'll end it. Very long interesting chapter, ne? Anyways, as always, feedback is really, truly, greatly appreciated. And I'd really love for more people to review the story. But anyways, like I always say, review.


	4. Two of a Kind

**A Hard Heart To Win**

**A/N:** I'd just like to thank the few reviewers I have for reviewing. It's greatly appreciated. Thanks so much, guys. And I'm pretty pleased with the amount of people that are actually reading the story, as I've checked in the hits. I just wish you guys would give some feedback! But anyways, at least I know that people are reading! That makes me more happy than anything. So, on with another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't really live in California so I don't know if a California Regional High even exists. It's just a name I made up. But, California State University of Sacramento is a real school.**

* * *

The blue haired wreck collected herself from up off the floor. It was obvious that she had worn out her welcome. At least in her eyes. With a subtle sniffle, she looked her best friend in the eyes and spoke, "I suppose I'd better be going. I think I've worn out my welcome."

Cairo frowned and replied, "No. Your welcome is never worn out. Just because Vegeta doesn't like you, doesn't mean I don't. Silly girl. You really think I give a shit what my baby brother thinks?"

Bulma laughed, "No, I suppose not. Considering you out right defied him when you decided to become a prostitute."

"Obviously," The other girl chuckled.

"I'm going to have to go, anyways. I have to go pick Giovanni up from school."

"Alright, sweety. Remember, you're ALWAYS welcome. Who gives a shit what my brother says."

"Right," the blue eyed beauty chuckled.

The two old friends embraced each other in the longest hug before they finally separated from one another. They quickly said their goodbyes and the eighteen year old was off to her car, once again.

* * *

**The life story of Vegeta Hassan Akil IV...**

Vegeta was nineteen years old and a graduate of California Regional High School. His diploma was framed and hanging on the wall of his room. He was currently a freshman at California State University of Sacramento. He was majoring in Political Science and minoring in Business. Politics had always been something that fascinated him. Even at an early age. Perhaps it was because his father, Vegeta Hassan Akil III, was a leader in foreign affairs. Business was his minor because he had always wanted to help out the Briefs' family with their company. Davis' father had said he could work under him once he was finished with college. It would be a long time before his eldest daughter took over as President. Like Bulma, Vegeta was also the middle child of his family. There was his older sister Cairo and his younger brother Osiris Nashon Akil. He was extremely protective of his older sister and looked out for his little brother who was only nine.

The three siblings had pretty close relationships. Osiris was pretty innocent and never caused any trouble. Too bad the same could not be said about his other two siblings. Cairo didn't get into prostitution until she moved out on her own and couldn't get a job anywhere. Vegeta had tried to tell her to keep looking for a better job, but she didn't listen to him. The middle child seemed to get into his own share of trouble, though. Thanks to Davis. The two used to engage in pointless fights with all of their enemies. They also were arrested for possession and usage of cocaine. Vandalism had been another one of their favorite activities. When they both turned eighteen, they grew out of their mischief stage. Well, at least Vegeta did.

Growing up, Vegeta had trouble with his father. Mostly because of his juvenile record. The nineteen year old also had a problem with the way his father treated his mother, Aaliyah Okalani Akil. She wasn't allowed to work outside of the house nor was she allowed to go out with her friends for a night and have fun. If she went out shopping, Vegeta had to go with her to keep an eye on her. He hated how possessive his father was. He was also disgusted by the way he didn't trust her. It wasn't uncommon to hear them fighting almost every single night.

Vegeta The Third had to realize he wasn't in Saudi-Arabia anymore. He also had to realize that his wife was Greek, not Arabic.

The love life of Vegeta Hassan Akil IV was almost non-existant. He'd had multiple hookups in his life. He'd also had multiple two week girlfriends. The college freshman never really had a real girlfriend before. He'd never really been interested enough. Like Bulma, his heart was closed off to the public. Nobody knew anything about him. Not even Davis knew a whole lot. He preferred to keep his business to himself.

That's the way he wanted it to stay.

* * *

The navy blue Lamborghini Murcielago was driving around the city of Sacramento. Blasting out of the stereo speakers was 'She's A Bad Mama Jama' by Carl Carlton. It was an old eighties song. Eighties music was one of the girl's guilty pleasures. She was currently singing out loud, very horribly, with the song that was playing.

"_She's a bad mama jama!_" The beauty sang loudly. "_Just as fine as she can be!_"

It had at one point been her and Davis' driving around song. He used to blast it when he drove this car. They used to sing it together all the time. Sometimes Vegeta or Giovanni joined in on the fun. That was when Vegeta and Davis used to go out for blunt rides when they were sixteen and seventeen years old. She used to sit in the back seat and just be there because there was nothing else to do. Eventually when they were going for blunt rides, she used to sit and do E in the backseat. Out of curiosity, she leaned over and opened up the glove compartment.

Inside she found all kinds of drug paraphenalia. She found bottles of ecstasy, a bowl, a dime bag of weed, a purple haze blunt rap, and she also found a syringe full of Heroin. She growled in disgust for all the stuff she found in her brother's glove compartment. It's a good thing she wasn't speeding and that police didn't have to search her car due to probable cause. She'd definitely get arrested.

"You idiot, Davis! What were you thinking?" She growled.

Eyeing the dime bag of weed, she decided she'd smoke a blunt to forget all about her problems. For that moment. She closed up the glove compartment until she was able to park in the driveway of her house. Pulling into her secluded driveway, the blue haired girl grabbed her essentials out of the compartment and proceeded to get to work. First, she turned up her stereo in her car that was currently playing 'Karma Chameleon' by Boy George & The Culture Club. She started singing along as she was rolling up her blunt.

"_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon! You come and go! You come and go! Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dreams. Red, Gold, and Green. Red, Gold, and Green! Everyday is like survival, you're my lover not my rival! Everyday is like survival, you're my lover not my rivaaaaal!_"

Another one of her favorite songs came on as she was rolling up the blunt. That song was 'Take On Me' by Ah Ha. She had no idea why she really loved eighties music but she did. She clapped her hands excitedly when her masterpiece was finished. She had completed her mission just as the song 'Pass The Dutchie' by Musical Youth came on. Reaching for a lighter, she pulled one out and expertly lit up the fat blunt she was holding in her hand. The young adult took a couple hits and inhaled all the smoke, coughing as she exhaled.

"Damn that's strong!" She exclaimed through a cough.

Just as 'Sweet Dreams' by the Eurythmics was blaring from her car, a familiar face approached the vehicle. That face belonged to none other than Vegeta Hassan Akil IV. He sniffed a familiar scent wafting out of the expensive automobile. For a minute he could have sworn it was Davis but he knew perfectly well who it was. He assumed she found her brother's stash in the glove compartment. Walking up to the window, he forcefully ripped the marijuana out of her hand just as she was inhaling.

Furiously, she snapped, "Why'd you do that, asshole?!"

"You don't need it," the teen shot back.

"How the fuck do you know what I need?! I thought you weren't talking to me for a long time!" She growled as she tried to greedily reach for the still burning blunt that was in his hand.

"It's going to look real good when you go to pick Giovanni up from school with your breath and your car smelling like weed! Apparently, I have to talk to you because otherwise you're going to end up doing something stupid, just like your brother!"

"So what? Let me get arrested, then. Not like Daddy can't clear my name! It's not like Giovanni doesn't know what goes on behind closed doors, either! He's not stupid and he's not sheltered, Vegeta! And you've done it before, too!"

"That was in the past," he replied as he wrapped his lips around the end of the blunt and took a really long hit. He inhaled the smoke and let it burn his lungs before he exhaled.

"In the past, my ass!" She bit back.

He smirked and dropped the fat blunt she had spent so much time rolling up and stepped on it, breaking it into a thousand pieces.

Her blue eyes widened at the sight of the destroyed marijuana and it almost looked like she was going to cry for a moment. She lunged out the window at the nineteen year old screaming, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Told you, you don't need it." He said nonchalantly as she took a hold of his shirt.

"Get in," she demanded.

"For what?"

"We're going to go pick up Giovanni."

"Why do you want me to come?"

"I need company."

"So?"

"There are still a lot of drugs in this car, Vegeta. I **need** company."

She didn't have to speak twice for him to get in the car with her. Curiously, he opened up the glove compartment to look through his best friend's secret stash. He had no intentions of taking anything in there. He just wanted to figure out what Bulma was so afraid of. When he found the bottle of ecstasy, he then realized why she needed company. E had been one of the girl's favorite drugs when they were growing up. She had almost overdosed on it several times in her life. He shut the compartment disinterested and turned up the song on the radio to drown out the woman's horrid singing. The song playing was 'Melt With You' by Modern English.

"_I'll stop the world and melt with you!_" She sang to her friend in the car at a red light. "_There's nothing you and I won't do! I'll stop the world and melt with you!_ Come on Vegeta. You have to sing something with me, just like old times!"

"I'm not singing with you, woman!"

"Bulma."

"Woman."

"BULMA!"

"Woman."

"Eeerrgghh!" She growled in frustration.

"Caveman, much?"

"SHUTTUP!"

"_Don't worry, be happy!_" Vegeta sang the next song that came on just to piss her off. "_Every life we have some trouble, when you worry you make it double. Don't worry, be happy!_" He chuckled at her rage and spoke one part of the song, "_I'll give you my phone number, when you worry, call me, I'll make you happy._"

She just muttered to herself as she pulled up to the front of the school regretting that she ever asked Vegeta to come with her on this car ride.

* * *

**Vegeta's Friendships...**

Vegeta had always been a very popular kid but he just liked surrounding himself with his closest friends. Davis, especially. There had not been a day of their lives where they were not together, until the day after he killed himself. His first female best friend had been Bulma Arianna Briefs. Davis' little sister. He had always been mean to the blue haired girl. His girlfriends used to get jealous of his relationship with her, but he had to always reassure them that she was his sister and that he would never have any feelings like that for the girl. Especially now that Davis was dead, she would be filling his shoes as the best friend. Kakarot, too. Kakarot Kaelem Sajournas was someone that he had known since he was seven years old. They met in a park that his older sister and mother took him to. Apparently, their mothers had been best friends since childhood, too. The nineteen year old thought of him as a total idiot but he loved Kakarot more than anything, though he would never admit it.

Radditz had become a good friend to him, also. Radditz took over Kakarot's place for a long time when the fool started going out with the loud mouthed harpy known as Chichi. A person he wasn't particularly fond of. He didn't have much patience for Jenna, Jamison, Krillin, or Yamcha either. Joseph he got along with pretty well because they were both total assholes. Amanda was the only other female that he had any patience for besides his sister and Bulma. Though he didn't know why he even still put up with the blue haired wench.

Sometimes.

* * *

Giovanni hopped into the navy blue Lamborghini that was sitting out front automatically knowing that it was his sister who was picking him up. He was surprised to see Vegeta when he entered the vehicle. The blonde seventeen year old cheerfully greeted, "What's up sis? Hey Vegeta! Long time no see, buddy!"

"Too long," Vegeta replied.

Bulma finally snapped out of her daydream and replied, "Oh not much. How was school, sweetie?"

"Ehh, it was alright. Jenna and Amanda were looking for you, today. They asked me if I saw you at all. I thought you were in school?"

"No, I left early."

"Too much for you to handle?"

"Yeah."

"Talk to Cairo?"

"Yupp," she said in such a tone of voice that made her companion glare at her.

"Bad visit?"

"Only when Vegeta showed up and told me he was never going to talk to me again."

"Then why's he sitting here?" Giovanni asked curiously.

"Because your sister was on the verge of having a mental breakdown and I saved her. You almost lost two siblings." He snapped as he glared back at his childhood friend.

"Bulma!" The boy cried. "You can't do this to me, B! I need you."

"I know and I'm sorry," she quietly replied with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Don't let it happen again, ok?"

"I promise."

"Good."

The car sat in silence for a few seconds before Giovanni decided to break it again.

"Can we stop by Mccy D's? I'm starving."

"Sure," his sister replied.

The shooken up teen recalculated her destination to the nearest McDonald's. Sick of the silence, she turned up the radio blaring the song 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody' by Whitney Houston. It happened to be one of her favorite songs. Just like she always did, she started to sing along making everyone in the car groan because she was such a horrible singer.

"_Oooohhh, I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeeaaahh, I wanna dance with somebody! With somebody who loves me! I've been in love and lost my senses spinning through the town. Sooner or later the fever ends and I wind up feeling down. I need a man who will take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last. So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls..._"

She trailed off in her own world as she turned down the music pulling into the drive through. She quickly asked her brother what he wanted and ordered for him. When she drove up to the next window to pay, he handed her money, but she shoved it back in his hands and paid for the food herself. It was the least she could do for her baby brother. She loved him that much. The beauty absent mindedly drove her brother back to their house. When Vegeta was about to get out of the car, she grabbed his arm and said, "Stay. Please. I want to talk to you some more. Just for one day. Then we can go back to ignoring each other like we have been for the past five years."

His grueling black depths stayed focused on her oceanic hues for a moment. His gaze traveled down to her small hand rested on his arm and he gave in. "Fine, just for one day. We were never best friends. Only good friends. So don't get used to it."

"Oh, shut up, yes we are best friends and don't you try to deny it."

"Whatever," he bit back.

"You're a boob," she chuckled as she turned up the song on the radio. "_Too shyyyy shyyyy! Hush Hush, Eye to Eye!_"

The sound of the woman's giggling after she got done singing 'Too Shy' by Kajagoogoo indicated that this was going to be a long day.

Something told Vegeta he was going to regret it.

Badly.

* * *

**A/N:** So, here's another chapter done and completed. Tell me what you think of what's going on so far. Yeah I know Vegeta and Bulma made up kind of quick, but everything's going to happen for a reason. Review and let me know what you think.


	5. Emotional Turmoil

**A Hard Heart To Win**

**A/N:** For those of you who asked me if Bulma and Vegeta were going to get together, I just have to say, DUHHH. It's not going to be right away, though. Bulma still has a burn from her last relationship and it will take her a while to open up her heart and it's going to be a while before they get over their viewing each other as brother & sister because Bulma's brother just died. With time, it will become more of a romance. I promise you that. But anyways, I know I haven't updated recently but I am now and some more updates will be coming for more stories. It's time I stopped slacking and start writing more. Without further adieu, here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"That's a nice outfit you got there," Vegeta said through her loud singing.

He looked over her figure instantly finding himself becoming the slightest bit attracted. He had to remind himself that Bulma was technically his sister. Nothing could ever happen between them. He just didn't see her like that. The girl was wearing a long sleeved baby blue and black striped shawl. It was tied just below her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath and lucky for her that the material covered her breasts. Though there was a huge V-shaped opening in the middle leaving her upper body exposed. Her stomach was bared for all to see and dangling from her bellybutton was a silver stream of stars. She wore tight fitting denim jeans with a hole ripped in the right knee. A big black silver studded belt embraced her waist. The buckle of the belt was a white square with a big black star in the middle. Her powdered blue hair was pulled into two ponytails tied at the base of her hairline so each bundle of strands hung over her shoulders like pigtails. Her hair was cut really short at the top. She had longer bangs that framed her face and and touched the tips of her cheeks. The shorter bangs danced along her browline. She looked really cute.

"Thanks," she replied as a smile danced on her baby pink lips.

"Just be aware that you look like a total slut," he added on to his compliment.

"Fuck you, Vegeta."

"You wish."

"Believe me, no, I don't. Banging you would be like banging my brother, no thanks!"

"Hn," was his only comeback.

Bulma turned up the song on the radio which was Fergalicious by Fergie. She had long since changed the station to something more modern quite some time ago. She had been getting a little tired of hearing almost all the same songs come on the radio. Just to piss off her best friend, she began singing loudly and obnoxiously once again.

"_And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it, but I'm trying to tell, that I can't be treated like clientel cause they say she delicious, but I ain't promiscuous..._"

"That's a lie," Vegeta interrupted.

"Oh shut up," she bit back.

"I'd like to see you try and make me."

"Ugghh, I hate you."

"Good, that means I can leave."

"If you want to get out that badly," she said pulling over the car to a stop, "Then get out."

He didn't budge.

"That's what I thought," she said driving off again.

* * *

**The life story of Kakarot Kaelem Sajournas**...

He was eighteen years old and in the twelfth grade, just like most of his friends. He lived with his father, Bardock Isaiah Sajournas. His mother had died when he was younger as did his favorite family member, his grandfather, Gohan Goliath Sajournas. He grew up in Sacramento being neighbors to both the Akils and the Briefs. He had one sibling, his older brother, Radditz Rameses Sajournas. He considered his best friend his cousin considering he called Vegeta's mother his Aunt because their mothers had been best friends growing up. Kakarot really had no idea what he wanted to do after high school. Sure, he had plans of going to college, but he hadn't the slightest idea what really interested him enough to pursue. He really didn't worry too much about it considering his care free attitude.

Kakarot and his older brother weren't really that close. Yes, they got along just fine, but they had never really spent much time together until now. Davis' death made them realize the value of family. It was a good thing considering Goku had always been a little bit envious of Bulma and Vegeta's close relationships with their siblings. Usually, he was caught up spending time with his girlfriend.

Chichi was someone who he absolutely adored and loved to talk to. They could sit for hours and have deep conversations on life. They also had a special connection where they could feel each other's emotions. Kakarot was closer to her than he was to anyone in his family. She had constant insecurity issues but he helped her through them. He thought of her as the most amazing woman he'd ever met. She helped him through so much in his life and always kept him on his toes. She made sure he got all his homework done, not wanting her boyfriend to fail or even have to do more years in school than necessary. To tell the truth, he really didn't mind it, considering he needed somene to keep him in order.

Without that kind of guidance, he was a total mess.

* * *

Amanda and Joseph walked down the street, hand in hand, quietly on their way home from school. The beautiful girl's brown eyes were darted down at the ground with her head down. She breathed out a deep sigh because of the agonizing silence. The sound of her boyfriend's voice interrupting her thoughts startled her and she quickly looked up at him, paying attention to his every word. She was afraid that if she even missed one, he would turn and yell at her like he always did.

"Why you all quiet for?" He asked as though he weren't even really interested.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"About?"

"Where this relationship is going."

"I told you I ain't breaking up with you."

"I know," she replied quietly.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing." She held back the tears when he let out a frustrated sigh. She knew that he hated when she didn't tell him when there was a problem. She stopped suddenly causing him to turn and look at her. He seemed more angry that she stopped than anything else. "I love you." She said waiting for his response. This was going to be the final decision. If he didn't say it back, this was going to be the end.

"Yeah, I know." He bit back.

Her eyes narrowed down in anger rather than in sadness. "If you can't even say it back, why the hell should I even bother with this relationship anymore? You obviously don't give a damn about me!"

"I don't need to tell you I love you every five seconds of the day for you to know that I still love you," He growled in response. "My feelings are still the same, so quit worrying. If I didn't want you, I wouldn't even think of cheating. I'd just let you go. But I don't want anyone else, I need you, Amanda."

She smiled widely and pulled her handsome boyfriend down for a kiss. The beautiful brown haired girl was quite pleased with the jerk's answer and wrapped her arms around the man standing before her. They stood like that for a few more minutes before continuing their voyage home.

* * *

**Kakarot's Friendships...**

Kakarot's best friend was Vegeta Akil IV. The first time they had ever met was when they were four years old. Although, they had met again and became best friends since they were seven years old. That was only because their mothers had been best friends since their childhood. Of course, the first real friend that Kakarot had ever had was his older brother, Radditz. The two used to be very close until they had started school. Both of them met their very own group of friends and stopped playing together. Although, they were starting to patch up their long lost friendship. The second friend Goku had met was Bulma Arianna Briefs when he was four years old. After that, he met Bulma's brother, Davis. The three of them became close for a long time until Vegeta and Davis separated from him leaving him to find friendship in Christina King when he was thirteen years old. Eventually they started dating and he met Krillin, Jenna, Jamison, and Yamcha through her. The last people he had met were Joseph and Amanda Armstrong, but that friendship had been started through Bulma. He cared very much for each and everyone of his friends and would do anything and everything for them. Especially his girlfriend, Christina.

* * *

_See you at the crossroads._

_So you won't be lonely._

_And I'm gonna miss everybody._

_And I'm gonna miss everybody when I'm gone._

_Living in a hateful world sending me straight to Heaven._

_That's how we roll._

_I'm asking the good Lord "why?" and sigh._

_He told me we live to die..._

The song blaring from the Lamborghini Murcielago's speakers was 'Crossroads' by Bone Thugs & Harmony. It was a song about death. It had also been one of Bulma's older brother's favorite songs. It was the song that he had wanted played at his funeral. It looked like his wish was going to be granted sooner than his little sister had expected. She wiped her watery eyes on her sleeve as another stream of tears rolled down the creamy flesh of her cheeks. She felt Vegeta grab her free hand and lace her fingers with his. The young woman looked down at their joined hands before looking back up at him with red, puffy eyes. The powdered blue haired beauty yanked her hand away from his and growled, "You don't need to do that. I'm not a little girl, I don't need you to try and comfort me. It's not going to bring him back, so why bother?!"

"Your tears aren't going to bring him back, either, you know!" He snarled in response to Bulma's attitude.

"I know that! Just let me mourn! I didn't say anything when you cried earlier this morning! So don't try and tell me not to cry! I've been numb since I found out he was dead! I haven't had the chance to be an emotional wreck, yet! I won't have any other opportunity until the funeral to do so, either! I have to be the one that stays strong in my family. I have to be an example to Giovanni. How am I supposed to guide him if I'm in severe inner emotional turmoil? I have to get it out now so I can be his emotional support."

"But you don't have to be! I understand he needs you but he also needs his parents as well as his friends. That would be us. You're not alone in this, Bulma. He has all the emotional support he needs. Not just you. The world doesn't revolve around you as much as you'd like to think it does. I think if anyone needs any kind of emotional support, it's you. The moment something goes wrong in your life, you revert back to the drugs." He replied as he pulled out the bottle of ecstasy pills and waved them around, testing her strength.

She eyed the bottle and fought the urge to reach out and grab them. "Shut up! Just shut up! I don't need emotional support." She tightly gripped the steering wheel which allowed Vegeta to witness her inner mental struggle. The voice in the back of her head was whispering for her to reach out and grab the bottle and shove every single pill down her throat. She spoke in a weak whisper, "Get rid of them, please! I can't fight it much longer."

The nineteen year old opened the bottle and poured all the little white pills out onto his hand. He tightly crushed every single pill until they were nothing but powder in his hand. He blew the remnants of the pills out the window and into the wind. Then he put the bottle back into the glove compartment once he was finished. He didn't want some cop to find the bottle and get his fingerprints off of it, even though he could probably get out of any kind of crime like he always did.

"Thank you," she spoke weakly as she started up the vehicle.

"What are best friends for?" He replied with a smirk. "I think it's time we go home. We've got funeral arrangements to make."

Bulma leaned over and kissed Vegeta on the cheek causing him to growl at her actions. She just shook her head and drove towards their neighborhood to help her family plan the funeral for her lost loved one.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was a little short but I didn't want it to sit unfinished in my documents, either. Sooo, I finished it, finally. I know the ending may be a little unexpected but everything has a purpose in this story, and I promise I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I've been busy with my friends on the weekend and doing multiple other things during the week so I really haven't had the time lately. But anyways, review and let me know what you think. Hell, I don't even care if I get flames at this point, as long as I get some kind of feedback.


	6. Emotional Explosions

**A Hard Heart To Win**

**A/N:** Yes, It has been a while since I've updated but I recently had some inspiration for this story just by reading it so I am going to continue writing it - starting with this chapter! So, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The high school senior pulled the beautiful piece of machinery into her driveway and proceeded to get out of the car. Her companion that had been driving along with her stepped out of the automobile as well. As they walked closer to her front door, the unmistakable sound of four dogs barking resounded throughout the Briefs Mansion. Bulma burst through the door causing the dogs to immediately quiet down when they noticed their owner step past the threshold. She rewarded them all by praising all of them when they sat down and kissed her to death. 

Vegeta just watched the display with the least bit of interest. He was used to dealing with the canines on a daily basis. Although, he couldn't help the smile that displayed itself on his handsome visage when Davis' American Pit Bull Terrier started nuzzling his hand. The two had developed a friendship of their own and something told Vegeta that the dog was suffering inside just as much as he was.

"Have you figured out whose going to take care of Killer yet?" Vegeta curiously asked.

Bulma turned around and replied, "I haven't really thought about it. I don't know, maybe I will."

"I'd be more than happy to take care of him for you, if you don't mind."

Just as she was going to open her mouth and respond, Doctor Briefs replied, "I think that will be a wonderful idea, Vegeta. Nobody has gotten as close to Killer as you have."

"But Daddy I could have--" Bulma was interrupted.

"Nonsense, princess. You have your own dog to look after. Vegeta is more than capable of taking care of the dog. I think it will be good for him especially because of the tragedy that has just happened." The wise old man added.

The nineteen year old bent down and stroked the dog behind the ears. He softly spoke, "Hear that? You're going to come home with me. My little brother will adore you."

The dog whined and kissed his face lovingly as if he understood.

The blue haired teen smiled softly and remembered more important matters than who was going to get her brother's dog. She sullenly shouted, "OK! We need to figure out the funeral arrangements. Daddy, we need to plan this accordingly. I know you're not going to want some of the things that Davis wanted to be at his funeral like the music for instance but he left me a list of songs that he wanted to be played. I think it's best if we respect his wishes."

Davis The Second just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Plan it as you like, Bulma. I'm leaving this completely up to you, Vegeta, and Giovanni. I don't have the emotional stability to help you. I'll only break down." Tears glistened in his eyes and he turned to walk away from the teenagers. He did not want them to see how much his oldest son's death was killing him inside.

"I told you he's hurting," Bulma replied in an _i told you so_ tone of voice.

"I still think he's responsible for most of Davis' troubles and I am **not** changing my mind," Vegeta growled.

"I understand and I don't blame you but don't forget, you should still be mad at me, I could have stopped Davis from ever taking his own life but I was careless."

"You're right. I am still mad at you. I don't think I will ever forgive you for what you have done but I have to look out for you because Davis told me to. I will not dishonor his wishes. You will _always_ be a murderess to me."

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I never meant--"

"Save your breath. I don't care how sorry you are. I'm NEVER going to forgive you. Do you understand me?!" He snarled.

"I understand," She replied as she choked back her tears.

"We have more important matters to discuss - let's get this started. The sooner this is done that means the sooner I can get away from the likes of you."

"Right," She replied defeated. "Come on, let's go to the den. We'll have privacy there."

"Fine," He said as he followed her to the den.

* * *

The blonde put down her beer as she spoke, "I'm really worried about Bulma. She hasn't even called me all day to tell me that she's alright." 

"I'm sure she's just fine," Jamison replied as he took another hit from his bowl.

"You think so?" Jenna anxiously questioned.

"Will you stop being such a worry wart? It's really annoying. What happened to my ruthless sister who doesn't give a shit about anyone?"

"I've always been caring, Seventeen, I just haven't been able to show it until recently."

"Knock it off - it's unnecessary," He growled.

"You're right. I hate being a worried mess." She took another long sip of her beer and finished the rest of the can. "Hand me another beer and let me get a hit of that, will ya!"

The black haired boy just smiled and stated, "Now THERE is the sister that I know and love!"

* * *

**The life story of Jenna Eighteen Jordan...**

She was born and raised in Sacramento, California with her father, Doctor Gero Jordan, and her twin brother, Jamison Seventeen Jordan. She was eighteen years old in the twelfth grade. Their father's company, Red Ribbon Corporations, was a rival company to Bulma's Capsule Corporation. Her father was more widely known for making military machinery rather than helping people. The blonde's IQ probably rivaled her best friend's. She was planning on studying Advanced Technology in College so that she could help her father with his creations. She was also planning on minoring in Business so that she could help him out with the financial end, too. Just like Bulma, she had chosen to go to public high school with her brother. Their mother had run off when they were only three years old. So she and her brother had raised themselves because their father was always too busy playing with his inventions to give a damn about them.

Unlike Bulma's father had wished, there was no set in line heir for the company. Doctor Gero did not trust either one of his children to take over for him. He made technology that would keep him alive forever so that he could continue to work and reap the benefits of the profits he made. Jenna was planning on overthrowing her father by either murdering him with the help of her brother or hiring one of his Generals to do it. She could make it look like a painful accident.

Partying on the weekend with her brother was one of her passions besides being with her boyfriend. She had an alcohol problem and her brother and her boyfriend, Krillin, were always smoking with one another. Sometimes she joined in, too. The girl had gone to therapy sessions for a long time but she had threatened to kill her therapist in which they had locked her up in a mental health clinic. They diagnosed her with schizophrenia and bipolar disorder because of her explosive temper tantrums and tendencies to become numb and unfeeling. Her murderous thoughts came from the voices that she spoke to with her schizophrenia.

She had been off her medication for years but had almost killed her brother once and that made her realize she needed to be on them consistently. Her episodes had been far and few between. The last time she really had a problem was when she was seventeen and went off them for a week. Ever since then she stayed on them.

The person she became when she was off them was not someone she wanted to be.

Despite her flaws, her friends still cared about her and were always supportive.

Just like best friends should be.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"So, we'll all say something about him and then we'll play Crossroads and everyone will go to the hall we've rented for food and refreshments. I highly doubt my parents will come to the after party that he wanted." Bulma stated as she went over the arrangements one last time.

"I think we've got this all figured out, so if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go." Vegeta spoke as he proceeded to get up from where he was seated comfortably in the Briefs family den. Just as he opened the door to leave, her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Are things ever going to be the same between us?" She asked seriously.

"I told you, I may not forgive you, but I will not abandon you, Bulma. Davis made me promise him that I would look out for you and just because he wished it, that's what I'll do. As much as I may not want to do it, I will. I'm not going to disrespect my best friend even if his death is all your fault."

"It's not my fault," She whispered brokenly.

Deep down he knew that she was right but he didn't want to come to terms with the truth yet so he was going to continue to take it all out on her. "I already told you I don't want to hear it," He bit back bitterly. With that, he walked out of the den and out of the Briefs family mansion, bringing Killer with him back to his house.

Bulma just stared at the desk in front of her, put her head down, and cried.

She just wanted her brother back.

* * *

**Jenna's Friendships...**

Out of all of her friends, Chichi was the one that she had met first. They had met when they were nine years old but had never really become best friends. They had never really told each other anything about their lives even after all these years they still knew practically nothing about one another. Jenna could never really trust the other girl and Chichi had trusted Jenna with her life but at the same time, the blonde girl could sense the black haired girl was afraid of her because of her psychological disorders. Jenna's first real best friend had been her brother because they grew up together and had always had each other's back. The best part of her friendship with Christina was all the wonderful people that she had met. Bulma was the first girl that she had met and Goku was the first guy she had ended up meeting because of the raven tressed girl. Two people that she really admired.

After that she had met Krillin through Chichi and ended up developing a major attraction to the short, bald headed teen. She and Krillin had met when they were fourteen years old and started dating when they were fifteen. They had been together for three years and despite all her problems, Krillin still admired her for who she was. He didn't think badly of her mental illnesses. Sometimes she scared the pants off of him but he loved her with everything he had - despite the fact that he smoked weed more than he paid attention to her sometimes.

Through Bulma she had met Amanda, Joseph, Vegeta, and Radditz. They were all people she really liked who never judged her or looked at her differently. She quite liked her little circle of friends and invited them over often to her parties that she threw with her older brother and her boyfriend.

* * *

Osiris came in his older brother's room to play with the dog that happened to be laying on the floor at the moment. 

Vegeta had been sorting through his photos and putting them in his photo album. Most of them had been taken at many parties that he and Davis had gone to together. A lot of them had been taken at Eighteen's house. The others had either been at peoples' houses they used to know from school or some of the college parties that Vegeta hung out at. The teenager moved from the middle of his bed to the end to sit over the edge. He leaned over to look Osiris in the eyes and softly said, "I love you. You know that right?"

The little boy who looked as if he could be his older brother's twin glanced up at the nineteen year old with a lot of admiration and respect in his eyes. He replied, "Of course I do, Vegeta. I love you, too." He leaned down to pet the dog softly behind the ears. It only took a moment before he asked, "Can Killer sleep with me tonight?"

He looked down at the dog and back up into his little brother's big brown eyes before smiling with a response of, "Yes but only if you promise to take good care of him for me."

Osiris jumped up excitedly from his crouching position and exclaimed, "Oh you know I will! Thank you Vegeta!" He excitedly called to the dog on his way out of the room. The sleeping dog seemed to spark with life and followed the younger boy out of the room to his new destination.

Vegeta could do nothing but smile as he watched his little brother leave the room with Davis' dog.

He frowned as he thought of his lost companion. Black eyes glanced back at the photo album and all the photos splayed across his bed. In a burst of anger and frustration, he threw the items from his bed as he threw himself into his pillows and cried for the second time over his best friend's death.

It was going to take a lot of time for him to heal.

He didn't know if he ever would.

It wasn't long before the emotionally exhausted teen succumbed to a much needed sleep.

Tomorrow was another day.

Another day that he would have to mourn his loss.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to end it there. The next chapter will be more drama between Bulma and Vegeta of course and perhaps more interaction from the rest of the teens. We'll see. Let me know what you guys think about this chappie! Any and all kinds of feedback, as you know, are always appreciated! 


	7. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

**A Hard Heart To Win**

**A/N: **Krillin's life story is going to be done in the next chapter instead of this one. I had a particular scene planned out in the back of my head for this story instead of the short scenes that I would usually place in here. So, I'm glad you guys enjoy my story and will keep writing as long as you guys keep reviewing! So like always, feedback is ALWAYS appreciated!

**BTW:** All teacher names in this story are totally made up and not based on any of my old highschool teachers - as much I would like to be mean and make fun of my teachers - I won't.

* * *

Bulma was sitting in the middle of her United States History class when she unexpectedly slipped into a daydream about when her brother was still alive. She didn't really care if she was going to get sent to the Principal's office or if she was going to get in trouble. Stuff like that just didn't matter at this particular point in time.

* * *

**Flashback.**

_Bulma sat in their family den studying for her Chemistry quiz. She was halfway into the third paragraph on the page when she felt an object hit the back of her head. With a vicious growl, she turned and snapped, "Do you FUCKING mind?! I'm trying to study here! That's why I came in here so I could get away from you and your goddam antics!"_

_Davis just sat up from where he was leaning over in their father's black leather recliner. He shook his head and laughed, "You're such a bitch, you know that? I can't even joke around with you anymore! You've been so vicious lately. What the hell is your deal? Not getting enough dick or something?"_

_"You fucking ASSHOLE!" She screamed as she lunged at him, unfortunately, she missed and fell over their father's chair. She growled loudly and chased him around the room, picking up the desk chair and tossing it at his head._

_He ducked when he saw the chair come flying at him. "OKAY! I'm sorry! Goddam! Calm down, B! I was just kidding! I didn't mean to offend you!" He picked up the chair off the ground and set it back down at the desk. "Here, go back to studying! I swear I won't bother you again!"_

_She sighed as she sat down. It took her a few minutes to calm herself before she replied, "Sorry. I'm just stressed out that's all. It's not even the fact that I'm sexually frustrated. I'm having withdrawals from being off the Ecstasy. I didn't think coming down would be this bad. I need help." She ran her hands through her hair and tangled them in the blue mass while letting out a deep breath as she fought the urge to call up a dealer._

_He pulled up a seat next to her and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, It's alright. You're not alone, Bulma. I know what you're going through. I know how bad withdrawals can be. That's why I keep doing drugs because I can't deal being off them. But you, you're amazing. You're a lot stronger than I could ever be. You've been off the E for almost a month now. You have to keep fighting it. Like I said, I wish I could be like you. You're actually doing something with yourself and keeping yourself healthy. It's too late for me."_

_"It's not too late, Davis." She spoke softly. "You don't have to be a dependant. You could go back to school. You could get your business degree, you could run our family company. You'd be amazing at it, Davis. You don't realize how much potential you really have. I just wish you'd listen to me."_

_The blonde haired teen felt his sapphire pools glisten at his sister's words but held back the tears. "But I know how much the Company means to YOU, Bulma. I could never take your dreams away from you. I would give up everything for you, but the drugs, I can't let go of. They ARE my reality. I wish I could, but I can't. I can't function in the real world without them. I'm sorry, beautiful. One of these days you'll be the best Company President the world has ever seen - but I won't be here to see it. I'm sorry."_

_"Davis, what are you talking about? Of course you will! And you could be right there beside me!"_

_"I wish I could but I can't. I'm sorry," He said again as he left the room quickly._

_She sat there in confusion wondering what her brother meant by that. She looked down at her Chemistry book suddenly disinterested in studying for her quiz and watched as a tear drop fell on the page._

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

Bulma managed to escape from her US History class unscathed by a detention. The teacher had not even corrected her for daydreaming knowing full and well what the blue haired teen was going through at the moment. The only thing her teacher had done was pull her aside and give her his condolences. She thanked him and bounded out the door happy that he was understanding and not going to be a major asshole like a majority of her other teachers were.

She had a feeling that she was not going to be so lucky in her next class and her feelings were usually always right. Her next class happened to be Calculus with a teacher that she absolutely despised and always butted heads with. With a heavy sigh, she sat down in the back of the room to face the inevitable. Not really caring if she pissed her teacher off or not - she put her head down and closed her eyes.

Ms. Kibralski entered the room to notice her star pupil's head on the desk. The older woman knew what her student was going through with the loss of her brother but her insensitivity overpowered her humanity. She went over and slammed the girl's book on the desk hard enough to cause a loud noise to reverberate throughout the classroom. Everyone stopped to look at the two wondering what was going to happen next. Everyone knew Bulma had a violent temper especially when someone messed with her when she was not in the mood. The end results were never pretty - but the students that always found themselves in trouble - found all of Bulma's arguments to be highly amusing.

"Ms Briefs!" The older woman bellowed. "You will pick your head up in my classroom! There will be no slacking off of any kind! I don't care if your brother just died - you come to my class then you come to learn and you WILL pay attention!"

Bulma lazily picked her head up and kept her mouth shut while glaring daggers at the woman who dared to tell her what to do - especially in the kind of mood she was in.

Her teacher was surprised not to receive any kind of response from the young girl and proceeded to the front of the classroom to start the day's lesson.

**20 MINUTES LATER ...**

The eighteen year old was in the middle of a conversation with her father when Ms. Kibralski came up to her and snatched the phone right out of her hands.

"Cell phones are not allowed in my class!" The older woman chided.

Bulma growled menacingly before snapping, "Give me that back right now or I swear to Kami that there will be a problem between us."

"No! You know the rules! You will not be getting your cell phone back until the end of the day, missy. I suggest you shut your mouth, sit up straight, and pay attention before you get yourself into further trouble."

"I was talking to my FATHER!" She screamed in outrage. "How _dare_ you just come over here and take my phone away from me! I was in the middle of an important conversation regarding the future of the company! I _AM_ the company's Junior Vice President, after all."

"I don't care if you're the President of the United States!" The woman bellowed. "Cell phones are NOT allowed in class. You know better than this!"

"I hope you know that my company FUNDS this high school - if you take away my phone - I will take away your goddam paycheck!" Bulma snapped back.

At that point everyone in the class was listening intently to the argument that was going on. They whispered a couple ouches when they heard what Bulma could do to their Calculus teacher. A few of the troublesome kids yelled, "DO IT!"

"You do not have the authority to do such a thing! You're only eighteen!" The woman said in disbelief.

"I CAN and I WILL if you don't give me my phone back right now!"

"No and that's final," Ms. Kibralski stated.

The blue haired woman stayed seated long enough for the teacher to turn her back to the class as if to continue teaching. The moment she had - Bulma shot up from her seat and violently picked up her chair and flung it across the room. She made sure to avoid hitting any of her classmates. It landed in the farthest corner of the room which was near Ms. Kibralski's desk. She slammed her hands down on the desk and yelled, "IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THAT GODDAMN CELL PHONE BACK RIGHT NOW, YOU FUCKING CUNT, THEN I WILL COME OVER THERE AND FORCEFULLY TAKE IT FROM YOU!"

"SIT DOWN!" The teacher yelled trying to regain control.

Bulma kept walking towards the front of the room.

"I SAID SIT DOWN!"

The junior VP stopped in front of the elderly woman and stared her down. She remembered a trick that Vegeta had taught her when they were fourteen years old and grabbed the woman's hand in a crushing grip. She squeezed as tight as she could before her teacher released the cell phone into her hand. The juvenile delinquent shoved Ms. Kibralski away from her in pure disgust. She stood there and sent her father a text message back and then proceeded to leave the classroom when she was questioned where she was going. "I'm going to the fucking principal's office to turn myself in and in the process I'm having you fired!" She stated as she slammed the door.

* * *

The troubled teen was in the hallway making her way towards the principal's office when her worst nightmare came walking down the same corridor. As if things couldn't get any worse.

The girl's name was Leilani Cleminski. The two had hated each other with a passion since freshman year. Leilani had also been one of Vegeta's ex-girlfriends. She was always jealous of Bulma and tried to tell Vegeta to stop hanging around with her one day. The next day she found herself dumped because Vegeta had chosen the blue haired girl over her. It made her furious to know that she had been dropped like she was nothing and had blamed the other teen for it ever since.

The seventeen year old flipped her gorgeous brown hair over her shoulder and greeted her nemesis. "Bulma! What a surprise! I see you're going to the principal's office again! Not surprising."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll back the fuck off!" Bulma warned while throwing her fist into the nearest locker causing her knuckles to bleed.

"Oo. Tough girl can hit a locker. Should I be scared?" Leilani sarcastically retorted.

"I'm trying to save you the agony of meeting my fist but apparently you don't want to listen. Fine, I didn't want to get arrested today but it looks like it's going to happen. Here goes nothing." Bulma stated nonchalantly as she swung her fist into Leilani's face causing the younger girl to fall back. The brown haired woman was only on the ground five seconds before the angst ridden teen yanked her up by her hair only to slam her head into the lockers. The blue haired girl repeatedly jammed the other girl's face against the solid piece of metal causing multiples cuts and bruises to appear on the girl's tanned skin.

Bulma screamed, "YOU ASKED FOR IT BITCH," before a pair of strong arms gripped the eighteen year old and placed a pair of metal cuffs around her wrists.

* * *

Vegeta's phone rang just as he sat down in his car. He had just finished his classes for the day wondering who could be calling him. He looked down at the caller ID and groaned as he answered, "Hello?"

Doctor Briefs was on the other end of the phone. "Hello Vegeta," He greeted.

"What do you want?" The nineteen year old barked.

"I have a favor to ask," He stated calmly.

"What is it?"

"It seems Bulma had a bit of trouble at school. Usually I would call Davis to handle these situations but I know you have been with him on more than one occasion when a situation like this occured. You're the only other person in this entire world who knows what to do. I need you to go down and pick up Bulma from the city court house. She's in the same detention cell that they always throw her in. Bail has already been taken care of and I'm going to need you to drive the Lamborghini. Capsulize your car when you get to the school parking lot and then take her car - keys are in the principal's office. Go in and get them. Can I trust you with that?"

He sighed heavily wondering what the woman could have possibly done this time. He reluctantly replied, "Yes, sir. You have my word." With that, he hung up, starting his car to drive off to the school's parking lot.

"Woman, I'm going to kill you," Vegeta growled to himself.

Despite the fact he wanted to strangle his best friend's sister, he had to keep his promise.

As long as he was around she would never have to worry.

He would always have her back.

No matter what.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again. That is the end of the chapter. More VB drama will occur in the next chapter - you'll see how much Veggiekins truly cares about our troubled Bulma and see more interaction between them. Perhaps some more scenes with Bulma and Davis - perhaps even a few with Vegeta & Davis. Idk, you have to review!


	8. Confusion of the Heart

**A Hard Heart To Win**

**A/N:** And here we are with another chapter! I am on a roll lately. I just wish I could be like that with my other stories. I don't know why but I seem to have a lot of inspiration for this one as of late. Anyways, I'm not going to be adding any more life story bits into the chapters as I've covered all six of the main characters that I wanted to cover and there's no more need for them to be in the mix - so I hope you guys like this chapter and as always, feedback is appreciated!

* * *

�

A whirlwind of curses flowed freely from his mouth as the nineteen year old stepped into the court house. He wondered why he had ever agreed to rescue Bulma from the trouble that she had gotten herself into. With a sigh, he gave his name to the clerk who paged someone that would bring his sister up from her cell. For everything that she's done, he should have just let her sit in there and rot but it was against his better judgement. Especially since Doctor Briefs would be up his ass if he didn't return the old man's daughter safely. Plus, he knew Davis would never even do that to his own sister, no matter how much she deserved it. He knew because he had watched his best friend's inner struggles when he had come to pick up the blue haired teen on several occasions.

He held in the snicker that wanted to emerge when he saw the guards bring the girl out in handcuffs. She fought them every step of the way barking that they free her or she was going to have them all fired. Not that they were actually going to listen to her at all. He'd noticed that she liked to use that threat on several occasions. Although, he had always been highly amused when she used it on all her teachers.

When the guards had finally freed her from her shackles, she flung herself towards Vegeta immediately burying her head in his chest as if she had just suffered a thousand years of torture. "Thank you," she breathed out.

"Whatever," he replied as he fought the emotions stirring inside of him. "Let's get out of here. I don't want to spend any more time here than necessary."

She pulled away to look up into his eyes and smiled. "Right," she replied softly as she pulled herself away from her knight in shining armor that had come to rescue her from the evil hands of the law.

* * *

�

**The life story of Krillin Ros****hi...**

Krillin was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. He was born to an average middle class family. Both of his parents had died in a house fire when he was just five years old. It was in the middle of the night and he had managed to save himself. By the time the firefighters had gotten to the house, both of his parents were already gone. So his grandfather, a famous martial arts teacher, Master Roshi, had taken him in. He now lived comfortably in Los Angeles in a small house with his grandfather. He had gone to public high school all of his life and had always been sort of a troublemaker. He had been suspended more times than he could count. He was a bit of a prankster and liked to cause trouble. His behaviorial issues had always been due to the fact that his grandfather was a lecherous old man and had never really taught his grandson any discipline.

The short bald headed eighteen year old hadn't really gotten into drugs until he was sixteen years old. He had met up with the wrong crowd in highschool - including his girlfriend's twin brother - and started smoking marijuana everyday. Krillin had quickly become addicted until marijuana became his whole life. He still managed to get good grades in school due to his girlfriend who did all his homework. He loved the blonde haired girl and often took her out often but he seemed to be picking the green substance over her a lot more lately causing them to get into multiple fights a week. Although, they always ended up making up and partying together anyways.

* * *

�

"What were you thinking!" Vegeta growled after Bulma had gotten through explaining her story of how she had gotten arrested to him. "If that security guard didn't come when he did, you would have killed her!"

"I don't fucking care," She spat in response.

"I do!" He snapped back.

"Why? You still carrying the torch for that disgusting bitch!"

"Yes, Bulma," Vegeta began sarcastically, "That's it! I'm deeply in love with Leilani and want her to have my babies. NO, YOU IDIOT! I HATE THAT BITCH AND WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE THAN HAPPY TO LET YOU KILL HER BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Then why are you so goddam concerned?"

"Because I don't want to see anything happen to you! ALRIGHT? Are you fucking happy now? You're like a sister to me and you know as well as I do that I ALWAYS look out for my family."

Silence loomed in the car as Vegeta continued to drive them home and Bulma sat in the passengers seat staring out the window trying to contemplate what had just happened.

"Im sorry," she responded just above a whisper but Vegeta had managed to hear it.

"Its okay," he replied quickly. "Just dont let it happen again, okay?"

"I cant promise you that."

"I know but will you at least try?"

"Yes," she said as she turned to face him. "You remind me so much of Davis."

His obsidian depths widened as those words left her shimmering pink lips and he turned to look at her briefly before he returned his eyes to the road. "Why?"

She sighed deeply before answering, "Davis used to yell at me the same way everytime I managed to get myself locked up. I used to tell him to shut up and stop protecting me. Even now, I cant escape it. I guess Im just going to have to get used to the idea of always having someone over my shoulder."

"Davis loved you more than youll ever know, woman. The day before he died you were all that he would talk about. He just kept telling me how amazing you are and how you would be the worlds best CEO and President of your company. He was glad to see you were going somewhere in life but it hurt him when you did stupid things like this and got yourself locked up because youre so much better than that. He always said you were a lot smarter and should control your anger and use it in the boardroom - or the bedroom - as he used to joke sometimes."

She chuckled at the last part of that statement knowing full and well that only her brother would say something like that. He always was a bit of a pervert. The other part had nearly made her cry knowing everything that Davis had told Vegeta was right. She was better than that but it was just so hard for her to control herself sometimes. She made a silent vow to her brother to try and control her anger and use it more productively. She couldnt promise him that but the least she could do was make the effort.

Vegeta resisted the urge to smile when she laughed at the last part of his speech. He silently thought back to one of the long conversations he had with Davis a couple weeks before he died.

* * *

�

**Flashback.**

_"Would you ever date my sister?" Davis, who was laying on his bed in the process of sterilizing his heroin needles, asked his best friend catching him by surprise._

_"Why are you asking me?" Vegeta snarled in response._

_"I don't know. I guess I could always kind of see you two together - but maybe I'm just dreaming."_

_"You ARE dreaming. There's NO way I would ever date your sister."_

_"Why not?" The blonde haired teen asked curiously as he sat up while continuing to sterilize his needles._

_"I don't know," He growled._

_"Do you even find her remotely attractive?"_

_"Yeah, I think she's hot." Vegeta replied as if it was nothing._

_"Then why don't you hook up with her? You don't have to date, just hook up," Davis replied._

_"I just can't see her like that. For kami's sake, I grew up with the girl. It'd be like hooking up with my own sister. It's bad enough my parents call her their second daughter. It'd be too weird."_

_"But if you hadn't known her all your life, you'd hook up with her?"_

_"Probably," The nineteen year old said as he shrugged his shoulders._

_"Well, just to let you know, my sister likes you."_

_"Your sister likes anyone with a penis."_

_"Well, I hope you know, all four of the guys she's slept with, she has known her entire life. She doesn't find it weird. I don't know why you should."_

_"I just do," He growled in response._

_"It's just one night, Vegeta. Besides, I've heard stories. I heard she can do things that would make your toes curl." Davis snickered._

_"Shut up, Davis. You have got to be the dumbest person I have ever met."_

_"Yeah, but that's why we're homies, right?"_

_Vegeta leaned over in his chair to grab a football that happened to be laying on the floor and whipped it at Davis' head._

_Davis ducked and laughed, "Missed me, faggot."_

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

�

The college freshman shook his head as he chuckled to himself at the memory. Davis had always been trying to hook him up with his sister - for what reason - he'd never know. He looked over at the powdered blue haired beauty that was singing to a song on one of her cds. The song that she happened to be singing at the moment was Trapt's Bleed Like Me.

"_Is it really that important that I settle down? Does it really even matter that I have my doubts? I'll search for the one who bleeds, I'll reach for the one who bleeds like me,_" She continued singing due to the fact that she was in her own world and could not feel her companion's eyes burning through her skin. Only when he spoke did she actually look over and realize that he was there.

"Woman!" Vegeta barked to gain her attention. He smirked when she jumped. "I'm going to a frat. party this friday night. I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Is anyone else I know going?"

"Radditz is coming with me. Your brother was supposed to come but obviously he can't. It's up to you, you don't have to come if you don't want to. I didn't know if you were already planning on going over Jenna's house or not - so I thought I'd ask anyways."

"No, actually, I have nothing to do on friday. I'd love to come."

"Good. I expect you to be at my house at seven. The party starts at ten."

"Why do you want me there so early? It only takes 20 minutes to get to your college from your house."

"I know," he stated, "but we always go out to eat before frat. parties. Plus, we bring our own drinks. I don't trust anything at any of those places. I especially don't want you accepting any drinks from any of the frat boys. They are infamous for GHB."

"I'm not an idiot, I know what goes on at frat. parties. What do you think I was born yesterday? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," She growled in frustration.

"You're such a bitch," He snapped back.

"You're an asshole!"

"Thank you," he replied causing silence to shroud the beautiful Murcielago once again. He turned up the song that happened to come on because it was one of his favorites. That song was Just Like You by Three Days Grace. The rest of the car ride home was spent in agonizing silence - the only sounds made were the songs coming through the 10000 watt speakers.

* * *

�

**Krillin's Friendships...**

He had met Chichi first in high school. One of his friends had been picking on her and he had told them to lay off and leave her alone. She had thanked him and ever since then, they had become good friends. They used to hang out a lot until he had met Jenna. Chichi had played matchmaker for the two and had hooked them up. It was the best thing that she could have ever done for the two. Soon after he had met Goku and the two of them clicked instantly. Jamison was probably one of the people that he had known before he even knew his girlfriend. The two always used to cause trouble in class together and they ended up hanging out and smoking pot more when Krillin hooked up with his best friend's sister. Yamcha was another person that was introduced to him through Chichi and they had become the best of friends soon after, too. Through Yamcha, he had met Bulma, who he liked the moment he met. Although, sometimes he was afraid of her and the way she handled situations. His girlfriend, too. But he loved them anyways. Vegeta was someone that he had met through Bulma and vowed never to get himself on the nineteen year old's bad side. Shortly afterwards, he had met Amanda and Joseph and had liked both of them and thought they were both pretty cool people.

* * *

�

"I'll be at your house at 6:30 on friday, okay?" Bulma asked as the Lamborghini was parked in her secluded driveway. The sun beamed down on her causing a heavenly glow to surround her as if she were an angel.

In that moment, Vegeta had thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and resisted the urge to lean across the car and kiss her. He stared at her lips for a moment before looking up into her glistening oceanic pools. "That's fine," he replied gruffly.

"Whose car are we taking? Your's or mine?"

"Mine," he said simply.

"Good because this goddam thing is a gas guzzler."

"Like mine's not?"

"Hardly," she snorted.

"That may be so but my Spyder could kick your precious Murcielago's ass in a race, easily."

"Yeah only because you have fucking turbos in your car, you dumbass."

He laughed as they both exited the car and stood on the black cement on either side of the expensive automobile. He turned to leave and said, "Well, I've got mounds of homework to do - so if you'll excuse me - I have to get busy."

"Yeah," she groaned remembering all the homework that she had for the evening and replied, "Me too."

The devious duo said their goodbyes and departed to do their school work.

Although, Bulma braced herself for the tongue lashing that she would receive as she came through the door - but it never came. Instead she was met with the tearful face of her little brother - Giovanni.

* * *

�

**A/N:** And I'm going to end it there. Haha. I'm so cruel. I wonder what could have happened to make Giovanni so upset? I don't know - you'll have to wait 'til the next chapter to find out. Review and leave me some feedback as always! Thank you! 


	9. Pick Up The Phone

**A Hard Heart To Win**

**A/N:** Okay, so thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm glad you're enjoying my story and thinks its original - cause I'm sure it is. Lol. All the other highschool fanfics are wayy too mushy for my tastes - I like something dark, myself. So, on with the next chapter because I'm sure you're all waiting for it!

* * *

"Giovanni, what's wrong?" Bulma exclaimed as she bursted through the front door to comfort her youngest sibling.

"You! You need to stop it!" He growled almost angrily.

"Me?!" She exclaimed. "What did I do?" Just as those words left her mouth she had already figured it out. "Oh," she sighed. The blue haired girl moved closer to the blonde haired seventeen year old and comfortingly embraced him. "I'm sorry, Giovanni. I know it's hard especially since we just lost Davis. I'm struggling with it myself which is why I'm making all these mistakes. You know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, right?"

He nodded as he hugged his sister back, holding her tight to him.

"Good. Vegeta just yelled at me for the same thing. I'm going to try and promise you, no more mistakes, okay?"

Giovanni furiously wiped his tears and replied, "Good 'cus the next time you mess up, it won't be Dad or Vegeta kicking your ass, it'll be me!" He laughed.

She chuckled, "Like you could _ever_ hurt me," and rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

Vegeta was buried in his political science book when images of earlier flooded his head. Visions of how heavenly his blue haired neighbor had looked replayed themselves over and over again in his mind. He couldn't believe that he had almost made the deadly mistake of kissing her. He looked down at the page briefly and after realizing that it was useless trying to concentrate on his homework, he threw his head back and buried his hands in his thick, onyx locks. He growled out loud, "I can't believe I almost fucking kissed her!"

"You almost kissed who?" Cairo asked as she walked into her little brother's room unannounced. She held in a snicker as she realized that she had startled the college student. Her presence had almost made him fall out of his seat.

"None of your fucking business!" He growled as he regained his balance in his chair. There was no way that he was going to spill his secret to his older sister. She would never let him live it down. Curious, he asked, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I came to see my little brother but he apparently doesn't want anything to do with me right now so it's whatever!"

Just as she was turning to leave the room, he sighed and said, "Wait. You can stay."

She quietly sat down on his bed as she studied him for a moment and then asked, "You seem upset about something. Is something bothering you?"

He hated how his sister could read him so easily sometimes. "No," he lied. "Rough day, that's all."

"How come?"

"Bulma got herself arrested again and I had to go and pick her up from the court house."

"I thought you weren't talking to her?" Cairo asked confused.

"I gave in," He replied simply.

"I knew that wouldn't last," She stated in an _I told you so_ tone of voice.

He just glared at her before continuing, "I invited her to a frat. party this friday night. Radditz is going, too. Would you like to come too or do you have some other business that night?"

"My schedule is pretty booked but if you guys want to come over for a couple beers after the party, you're more than welcome to. Just give me a heads up before you come, if you do."

"Fine. Even though I should just barge in like you do over here all the time. You don't even knock! I could have been naked and you would have walked in on me!"

"Wouldn't be the first time I've seen your tiny peepee, Vegeta. After all, we used to be forced to take baths together, remember?"

"Get out," Vegeta said flatly.

"Fine! Grumpy! Whatever his MAJESTY wishes!" She complained as she left the room.

* * *

Bulma had opted to go out for a long joy ride instead of finishing her school work. She had her top rolled down and her music way up loud. The way she always drove. She had decided not to take her brother's car and instead took one out of three cars that she owned which happened to be her cerulean 2008 Dodge Viper SRT-10 Convertible. It wasn't her most favorite car that she owned but it was right up there with the others. She sung along loudly to the music that was blaring out of her car's 10000 watt stereo speakers. The song that was on reminded her of her brother's situation immensely and it happened to be one of her favorites. It was _Never Too Late_ by Three Days Grace.

"_This world will never be what I expected and if I don't belong, who would've guessed it? I will not leave alone everything that I own to make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late._" She sang as the tears began to fall down her cheeks wishing that she had just listened to her brother and tried to help him instead of ignoring him all those times. "_Even if I say it'll be alright, Still I hear you say you want to end your life, Now and again we try to just stay alive, Maybe we'll turn it around 'cus it's not too late, it's never too late._"

"It _is_ too late now," She whispered solumnly to herself as she knew there was nothing she could do to bring back the one that she loved. Davis was gone and he wasn't coming back.

* * *

Vegeta sat at his desk finishing up his Pre-Law homework and moving on to Accounting. He was just starting the page when he heard his cell phone ring. With a growl, he answered, "Hello?"

"Vegeta?" A feminine voice asked on the other end.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Hey, it's Amanda. I was trying to get in touch with Bulma but I think she has her phone off so I thought that maybe she might be with you?"

"No, she's not, I'm kind of in the middle of my accounting homework, if you don't mind."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I was just really worried about her. If you see her will you let her know I called?"

Vegeta sighed for a moment and replied, "Sure. No problem. Now can I get back to my homework, PLEASE?" It was the second time that day he was interrupted. By a female, no less.

Amanda laughed and replied, "Yup. Bye Vegeta! Thanks again!"

The nineteen year old sighed in relief as he heard her hang up. He snarled and debated turning off his cell phone but figured he'd better not, just in case the woman got herself into some trouble.

* * *

"_I wasn't prepared for what's to come,_" Bulma sang loudly as she sat in her car in her favorite park in the city. "_A life made of memories gone so young and now I'm regretting all I've done, but in your heart know I'm with you all along. Wherever you go, I will be waiting, Whenever you call, I will be there, Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright, I'm in your heart tonight._" The song that she was singing was called _Gone So Young_ by Amber Pacific. The moment she got done singing the last line is when a male voice scared her out of her thoughts.

"I thought I'd find you here," An eighteen year old stated as he smiled when she turned around and saw him.

"GOKU!" The girl leaped out of her car and hugged one of her childhood best friends. "How'd you find me?"

"Well I tried calling you but your phone's off. I really wanted to talk to you and see how you were doing so I checked everywhere that you would normally be. I called everyone trying to find you. Then I figured I'd drive around and check all of your favorite hideout places and here you are. So, how are you doing? Are you alright?"

Bulma frowned as she tried to keep the tears from falling. "I never thought losing someone could hurt this much, Goku. I didn't even cry this much when I lost Yamcha. I feel like there's a piece of me that's missing. He was my best friend. I told him everything and he told me everything. How could he do this to me?" Her shoulders started to shake as the tears spilled from her eyes and the sobs racked her body. She instantly felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she instinctively buried her face in his chest.

Kakarot frowned at seeing how much pain his powdered blue haired sister was going through. He knew he could never replace Davis but the least he could do was be there for her. No matter if Chichi yelled at him for paying so much attention to her. "I know you're hurting and I know I could never take his place but I want you to know that I will always be here for you, Bulma. Whenever you need me, just give me a call. Even if you just want to talk about the fashion disasters that walk the halls at school everyday, I'm here."

She managed to chuckle at that one and pulled away from her brother to observe his outfit. With a raised brow, she replied, "Talk about fashion disasters, Goku! An orange and blue striped polo? Haven't I taught you anything?"

"I like it!" Goku replied defensively.

"Does Chichi like it?"

"No," He stated defeatedly, "She keeps telling me to get rid of it."

"I don't know how you put up with her, Goku. I'd go nuts if I were you."

"It's all a matter of patience," He answered simply. "I love her, Bulma. I wouldn't give her up for the world. She helps me through so much. She may nag sometimes but I wouldn't have her any other way. Love is a crazy thing. I hope you get to experience the same thing someday, Bulma. Everyone else may look at you like you're crazy but what everyone else thinks means nothing when you share that kind of bond. Anyways, I gotta get back to her, speaking of which. I'll see you later, alright?"

Bulma smiled and hugged her brother one last time before letting him depart. She knew how much he really loved Chichi. They had been together for years and there was never a day that had gone by where she had doubted his love for her. Although she had never imagined it in a million years, she could still see it. It showed through in the way he talked about her and his emotions shined through his eyes. She doubted that she'd ever find a love like that. Her love life seemed to be confined to one night stands. She was afraid of giving her heart away again. She would never let another male do to her what Yamcha had done. It would be a long time before she let herself ever fall in love again.

* * *

"Bitch! Pick up the goddam phone!" Vegeta growled into the receiver not realizing that the person he was calling had happened to answer the call as soon as he let those words slip.

"Well hello to you, too, asshole!" Bulma growled back.

"It's about goddam time you answer your phone! I've been calling you for half an hour! Where the hell are you, woman?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"I was at the park talking to Goku but now I'm on my way home."

"Amanda was looking for you, she called my phone since you had your's off."

"Why would she call you?" Bulma asked confused.

"Unfortunately, we've been spending a lot of time together and she assumed that you were with me."

"Oh," She replied.

"My sister came by today, she was sorry that she missed you."

"Cai came by?"

"Yes, just to let you know, she invited us over for a few drinks on friday after the party, so if you wanna go and hang out over there, that's fine with me."

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great! I'd love to go over there!"

"Good, then it's settled then. Alright, I've got to finish up my homework, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna go now."

"Yup, no problem, Vegeta. I'll let you finish up. Speaking of which, I still have to do mine."

"And you're supposed to be a good student," He scoffed.

"I am!" She replied in defense. "It won't take me that long, after all, I **am** a genius!"

"Blah blah blah, shut up," He growled as he hung up the phone.

Bulma fumed in anger as she heard the sound of the phone hanging up. "That bastard," she growled. "I'll teach him not to hang up on me!" With that, she set a course for Vegeta's house.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the end of the chapter! I wonder what's going to happen when she gets there?! I dont know, you'll have to find out! But you can only find out by reviewing! So feedback as always is appreciated.


	10. Fatal Mistakes

**A Hard Heart To Win**

**A/N:** I enjoy writing this story for you guys so much that I'm adding another chapter! Woo. I loved your reviews, guys. Keep it up!

* * *

Bulma pulled into Vegeta's driveway and parked her car fully intending on giving him the tongue lashing of his life. She hopped out of the convertible and knocked on Vegeta's front door hoping that his mother answered instead of his father. It wasn't that she didn't like Vegeta's father, it was just the fact that the man had a powerful presence and really intimidated her. She groaned inwardly when she saw Vegeta Hassan Akil III standing on the other side. She smiled politely and asked, "Hello Mr. Akil. Is Vegeta home?"

The older Vegeta looked at her curiously for a moment and replied, "Yes, he's upstairs. Come on in, Bulma."

She nodded her thanks and walked through the house navigating her way to the kitchen where she knew Vegeta's mother was usually hiding. Mr. Akil had followed right behind her having intended to go to the same place. She smiled upon seeing the older woman and greeted, "Hello Mrs. Akil!"

Aaliyah looked up from the meal she was preparing and immediately went over and hugged the blue haired girl. She smiled as she released the young girl and said, "Hello Bulma! Oh my gosh, it's been forever since I've seen you! Look at you, you're all grown up now! Oh, I'm so sorry about your brother. I know that must be hard for you, I know how close you all were."

Bulma sighed at the mention of Davis and replied, "Yeah. It's not easy but I'm taking it stride for stride. It's just little things here and there that remind me of him, y'know? Sometimes I can't even face Vegeta without thinking of him. He was my brother's best friend."

She nodded slightly and replied, "I could understand that. You two have been spending an awful lot of time together lately as I've heard, what's with that? Something going on we should know about?" The older woman couldn't help but tease the girl she considered to be her second daughter.

The eighteen year old cringed and replied, "Kami no! I can't stand Vegeta!"

It was Vegeta's father's turn to make a comment. "I think you'd be good for my son, Bulma. You're beautiful, intelligent, wealthy. You've actually got a brain unlike the brainless bimbos that he brings home sometimes."

"I'm flattered but I just don't see Vegeta that way. He's more like a brother to me than anything else. It'd be too weird."

"We understand," Aaliyah replied.

"Speaking of Vegeta," Bulma began, "Is he upstairs?"

"Oh, yup! He's doing his homework," The older woman replied.

"Thank you," The teen replied before saying her goodbyes and going upstairs to give a certain nineteen year old a piece of her mind for hanging up on her earlier.

* * *

Bulma bursted through the bedroom door of her companions room and started her tirade of, "I swear to Kami if you hang up on me one more time, Vegeta, I'll--" But she quickly stopped when she realized what she was witnessing. Vegeta had been in the process of changing his shirt when she came in. She couldn't stop herself from staring when he revealed his toned physique to her wandering eyes.

Vegeta growled in frustration at the sound of the interruption and snarled, "Don't you women know how to fucking KNOCK?!" He turned around to face the stunned gaze of Bulma and smirked at her expression. "What's the matter, woman? See something you like?"

She snapped out of her daze immediately remembering what her true intentions for being there were and continued, "I'll rip your stupid head off! And NO, I've seen better!"

"Oooo. How scary," Vegeta coo'd in mock fright as he threw on a white wifebeater and sat back down at his desk to finish his english homework. "Is there a real reason why you're here?"

"No," She replied defeatedly. "I just wanted to come yell at you for hanging up on me."

"Well you sure taught me a lesson, I'll never hang up on you again," He replied sarcastically.

"Why are you such an ASSHOLE?" She yelled.

"Why are you such a stupid twit?" He shot back.

"I am not stupid!" She growled in defense. "I'm the Junior Vice President of Capsule Corporation. I'm in more Advanced Classes than you'll ever be in! I could have started college four years ago but I chose not to!"

"You're still just a stupid little girl to me and that's all you'll ever be," He stated as he got up from his desk realizing that there was no way he was going to be able to concentrate with her yelling at him. Especially since his brain was only focused on the fact that she was absolutely gorgeous when she was angry.

"I am _not_ a little girl," She stated flatly signalling that she was beyond mad. It was only a moment before she stalked up to him and swung her fist in his direction but growled when he caught her fist as if it was nothing. "Bastard," She snarled as she tried to swing her other hand towards him but he managed to capture that one too.

"Silly little girl," He whispered as he sat back on the edge of his bed pulling the eighteen year old down with him so that she was seated on his lap. He took advantage of the moment she opened her mouth to seal his lips over her's. At first she was trying to fight him but she ended up melting into him having lost the battle with her body. He moved his hand up into her hair to pull her closer while the other wrapped around her waist. Her hands now rested on his shoulders.

Warning bells rang in her head after a few moments and she immediately broke out of his grasp and cowered towards his door. He seemed to have the same reaction after they had broken away from each other because he was sitting there stunned. "I have to leave," She stated simply before opening his door and slamming it on the way out.

He did nothing but stare at the door as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

She sat in her convertible which was now parked in her driveway and tried to decipher her emotions. Her heart was racing and her mind was moving at a million thoughts a second. She tried to catch her breath as she breathed out, "I can't believe that just happened. I can't let it happen again. He's my brother. He's my brother. He's my brother." No matter how much she tried to convince herself that that's what she saw him as, she knew it wasn't true. They weren't blood related and she'd had a thing for him for the past two years. She had never told anybody that but Davis. Despite how much she wanted it to happen, she knew she couldn't let it. He didn't keep girlfriends for longer than two weeks so she didn't see how anything could ever work between them and she didn't want to end up broken hearted again.

Bulma also assumed it had happened due to the fact that they were both vulnerable at the moment and the only reason they had developed such a connection was because of Davis. She had taken enough science classes in her life to know the chemical reasoning over what had just happened. Although they had both enjoyed it for the moment, she knew he would be regretting his decision right about now just like she was. Nothing like that could ever happen between them ever again and she would make sure of it.

* * *

Vegeta had just realized how grown up Bulma was when he kissed her. The way she had felt against him had been an unimaginable feeling. He tried to blame it on his vulnerability but he realized that wasn't what had caused his attraction to the blue haired girl. After all these years, he'd realized that he had liked the girl since they were children. He'd had a huge crush on her when they were eight years old but had never acted on it. He remembered having given her a flower once but she had only taken it and stepped on it. He had screamed that he hated her and ran off crying home to his mother telling her what had happened. That's when he began to resent the woman. To him she was still that same little girl. He knew that if he tried to give her a flower now she would only take a lighter to it.

He chuckled as he threw himself back on his bed and let his thoughts wander back to the days when he used to harass her as a kid.

* * *

**Flashback.**

_A seven year old Vegeta looked over towards the swings on the playground to spot a six year old Bulma. He smiled with mischief written across his face as he made his way over towards the swing. This had become his daily ritual. There was nothing he loved to do more than harass the little girl. He quietly snuck up behind her and pushed her off the swing making sure to laugh loudly as she fell on the ground crying. "Awww," He said through his malicious laughter, "Look at the dumb little baby on the ground cwyin'!"_

_"I'm not a dumb baby!" She said through her tears and sniffled. She tried to throw rocks at him but the pain shot through her arm and she started wailing louder than before._

_Davis came over to investigate the scene and he sat down by his sister's side, taking her into his arms, and hugging her tight. He gave Vegeta a mean look and said, "Leave my sister alone!"_

_Cairo, who had been really mature for her age, went over to her little brother, pulled him off the swing, and said, "You apologize to her right now, Vegeta! If you don't I'm gonna tell mummy and daddy! They'll give you a spanking!"_

_Vegeta looked down at the ground as he sullenly said, "Sorry Bulma."_

_Davis had given Bulma a little room to make her amends. Bulma had other things in mind after he said sorry and decided to respond with, "NO! I hate you!" She said as she ran away from the playground to go sit with her parents._

* * *

He laughed at the memory realizing that not much had changed. The only thing that did was that they learned how to talk like normal human beings and learned how to curse. Other than that, she was still yelling at him and walking away almost every single time. Her fiesty spirit had always been something that he enjoyed about his blue haired neigbor but he would never admit that to anyone in a thousand years. Not even Davis. He got up from his bed to sit back down at his desk. He would be able to refocus his mind on what was really important now that he had managed to clear it. With a sigh, he continued his english homework.

* * *

**A/N:** And so I am going to end it there. I like adding flashbacks in this story. Makes it more interesting. In the next chapter, it will be thursday, and Bulma is going to spend the entire day hanging out with Amanda and Vegeta with Goku. So, let's see what happens between the pairs of friends. Should be interesting. But as always, feedback is appreciated so let me know what you think!


End file.
